


with all these sharp teeth

by SeeCee



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeCee/pseuds/SeeCee
Summary: Vampire Edmund depends on his brother to give him exactly what he needs.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrytteMystere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrytteMystere/gifts).



> For BrytteMystere, who wanted Vamp!Edmund depending on Peter.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Peter has been a man for many years and a King for even longer than that. Only one of these statements was true for his younger brother. Edmund, who had become a vampire at the tender age of fourteen, forever remaining at the cusp of adulthood.

He was small, slight really, next to Peter's broad chest and shoulders and arms. He hadn't hit the last growth spurt before he had stopped changing eternally. Preserved in a teenage body that was slave to all sorts of hunger.

It made them a strange pair. Peter, who had already grey streaks in his hair and the rosy cheeked boy that was his brother.

 

That wanton little harlot that lounged on his bed. Peter wondered if he knew what he looked like, swathed in Peter's nightshirt that dwarfed and hid his narrow frame even further.

He lay on his stomach and flipped through a book. The languidly kicking feet, made the garment pool around his upper thighs and teased just so on his rounded buttocks.

 

Letting the door fall closed, he attracted Ed's attention.

"Peter!" He called, jumping up with a bright smile and flinging the book carelessly to the floor. He ran into his brother's arms.

"I missed you," He confessed, even though Peter had only been gone a few hours.

"I need you," He begged and Peter was once again reminded that it might be a bit deranged, their love.

Purposefully, Edmund gripped Peter's tunic and, quite intentional, he rubbed his face over Peter's pectorals and nipples.

Peter took hold of his face.

"What have you been doing with yourself today?" He demanded.

Edmund pouted. As usual unhappy with Peter's way of keeping him from what he wanted.

"I helped out in the library," He announced. "Registering books and reorganizing shelves."

"Good, I'm pleased," Peter said, guiding Edmund with a hand on his back towards the fireplace. "Seems like you deserve a reward."

"Please," Edmund whined, letting Peter position Edmund's hands along the mantle.

The embers gave off only enough warmth not to be stifling. Ideal for his little brother, who always seemed a degree too cold.

 

Peter's hands glided over Edmund's sides, down his back and buttocks, down to his thighs, creeping under the cloth only to crawl back up. Edmund widened his stance.

When Peter reached his hole, he found it already wet. He probed it a little, finding out that two of his fingers slipped in easily.

"You naughty boy," He said. "When did you do this? Where?"

"On- on the bed, waiting for you," Edmund whimpered. "Please, Peter, I needed you all day. But I didn't want to disturb you, wanted to be good," He cried while Peter orchestrated an onslaught on his senses. Breathing harshly along Edmund's ear, cupping his cock and rubbing his prostate furiously. Edmund's lips turned red and his knuckles white in an effort to remain still, as Peter would want it.

"Fine," His older brother acquiesced, pulling his fingers out. "In that case, I think I'll let it slide."

"Thank you," Edmund trembled relieved.

"Now get on your knees and make me hard so I can actually give you what you need," He demanded.

Edmund wasted no time turning around and dropping down onto his knees.

 

Making quick work of the fly, Edmund proceeded to swallow the half hard dick down into his throat. The sudden hotness of the mouth caused Peter to hiss. Unsurprisingly, Edmund seemed to be in a hurry. He sucked and licked with relish, making sure to hold eye contact with his brother now and then. And although, Edmund was careful and accustomed to this Peter still felt the occasional threat of pinpricks. He smiled. Edmund was indeed ravenous tonight.

"That's enough," Peter said, calm, forcing Ed to stop with a hand in his hair. Duly, Edmund released the spit wet cock, a string of saliva connecting them, nonetheless. Expectantly, he looked up to his older brother.

“Get up,” Peter commanded. 

Ed did that, as obedient as everything else Peter wished of him. Then he was turned back around, his hands repositioned on the mantle.

Peter bundled the shirt up over his narrow hips, where he could hold the cloth in one hand, while lining his cock up with the other.

Without hesitation he slammed in to the hilt. Edmund moaned violent and helplessly. Despite his own preparation; having fucked himself with three fingers earlier, Peter's cock still stretched him almost too harshly. It punched the air right out of his lungs.

Peter always tried to come fast, the first round. Edmund usually didn't, at all. His body too torn about its desires. Peter meant to set up a rough pace but the angle was slightly off.

To fully accommodate him, Edmund, therefore, had to get on his tiptoes. That was much better. Now Peter could put one hand over Edmund's, which was still viciously clawed into the wooden edge. His knees began to aim towards one another, more and more. It was his body's weak attempt to somehow steady him during Peter's violent assault.

 

Then again, it was all about him. To take himself out on Edmund now because later he might be too weakened to be as ruthless as they both delighted in.

Feeling his orgasm build up, he increased severity and velocity until even his laboured breathing could scarcely be heard over the slap of flesh on flesh.

As he came, Peter slung his arms around Edmund's heaving middle. Just to really press Edmund's ass into his crotch. And since he was still on his tiptoes, Peter's last frenetic thrusts made them stumble forward, dangerously close to the flame. Nonetheless, Edmund clenched obediently, heightening Peter's pleasure by any means necessary.

 

Regaining his breath, Peter benevolently stroked Edmund's hair and shaking sides. As he pulled out a tiny gush of semen came with it. It slid down along Edmund's thighs in the most delectable manner.

Savouring the view for a moment, Peter then released the bundled cloth, effectively covering Edmund's arse back up. His little brother wound in his arms, smile pleased, eyes intense. Returning the look, Peter tucked himself back in.

Edmund used the opportunity to divest Peter of his shirt and pushed him backwards until he fell down into the armchair. Immediately, Edmund climbed on top of him, greedily pursuing Peter's mouth.

 

He was a bit too hurried for Peter's taste but it was a testament to how desperate Edmund was for him, so he didn't put a stop to it.

Edmund's lips moved from his mouth, to his jaw, to his neck. Then he felt it. The sharp prick of his veins opening up for his little brother.

Ed hummed pleased, a hand clawed deep into Peter's hair, while he encompassed the wound with his whole mouth, drinking his fill. It was painful and erotic and Peter already felt himself grow hard again.

 

For the longest time he had wondered about the virility he'd been able to muster despite his age. Suspecting his kink for pain, or the adrenaline shooting through his system at the threat of death, pushing his heart into overdrive, or even Edmund's insatiable need for him. But on the contrary, it was something Edmund inserted into him through the saliva.

To make the victim more pliable, more willing to die for him.

But Peter had never been the victim and he was not willing to die, either. He'd be no use to Edmund dead or changed. He had to stay like this; ageing and mortal. But that was how he wanted it. That was how he could have Edmund and keep him, too.

 

Peter's hands wound their way down to Edmund's clothed ass again, hauling him forward until he could feel Edmund's hardness dig into his abdomen. A strong gush of breath hit his bare shoulder.

"Ready for round two?" He grinned.

Edmund, less frantic, steadily lapping up every drop of blood, clung tighter to him. Rutting against him in confirmation.

Working a hand under the night shirt, Peter shoved three fingers roughly back inside his hole.

"I asked you a question," He said over Edmund's pathetic mewl.

"Yes, let's do it again, please," Edmund murmured ruefully, rubbing his nose apologetically along Peter's cheek.

"Stuff me full, need it so much."

Satisfied, Peter guided Edmund's head into a kiss, tasting the metallic tang of his own blood. He sucked Edmund's tongue into his mouth, cleansing it of any remaining evidence. In all probability, he only succeeded in staining both their lips, though.

 

Edmund's hands wandered down to open his fly once more. Obviously intent on riding him right here. Peter pulled the fingers out of his ass and his mouth from Edmund's heady warmth.

"On the bed," He ordered, cupping Edmund's face with one hand to study the debauched look on his baby brother's face. The flushed cheeks, red, bitten mouth and the unconcealed, unfocused lust in his ever dark eyes.

"More comfortable, don't you think?" He added and watched Ed lower his lashes demurely.

They both knew it was not about cosiness but control. And Peter always wanted all of it.

Slowly, Edmund slipped off his lap, his hands fisted in the garment right above his undoubtedly flushed cock.

"Do you want me to take it off?" He asked.

Peter spread his legs, looking Edmund up and down lecherously.

"Yes, I think so," He concluded, reaching over to the couch table to grab his always readily placed cup of wine.

Edmund, with the colour high in his cheeks, as if after all this time he was still embarrassed to be exposed in front of his older brother, got ungainly out of the shirt.

Almost immediately, goosebumps erupted over his skin. Resolutely, he kept his hands, balled to fists, by his sides. Fighting the urge to cover himself up at least somewhat. Because he knew very well how Peter hated that and he did wish to be a good boy. Peter would let him have more if he was.

 

"Go on to the bed," Peter said, pressing a cloth to his neck to staunch the bleeding entirely.

Edmund threw a last hopeful look at it before doing as he was told.

"Ass in the air," Peter instructed mindlessly as he inspected the cloth repeatedly.

Edmund shimmied onto the bed until his chest lay on top of his hands, cheek pressed to the cool sheets. Ass up in presentation, he watched Peter.

His brother took his time, picking up the goblet and sauntering over. Gracefully, he sat down on the edge, legs crossed over one another. Sipping his wine unhurried, he watched Edmund's toes and hole clench in anticipation.

The only thing Ed should be able to see from where he was poised were his knees down to his feet.

Reverently, Peter laid a hand on one of the pert cheeks. Edmund shuddered, a low noise escaping him.

He kneaded the cheek, observing the hole that was glistening with lube and seed. It looked positively delicious.

Then he had an idea.

 

"I need you to relax now," He said in a most soothing voice. "Can you do that for me?"

"Yes," Edmund confirmed meekly, while Peter inched far enough up on the bed that he could kneel behind him.

Then he drained the last of his wine, pried Ed's hole open with two thumbs and placed his mouth over it, infusing the sweet, red liquid into his insides.

Edmund gasped in shock, flinching hard enough to cause the wine's spillage almost instantly. Peter had just mind enough to get out of the way.

Then he tutted.

"I told you to relax."

"I- I'm sorry, I didn't- "

"You completely ruined the sheets," He admonished without malice. Because, if he was being honest, watching the wine run down and drip from his brother's ass wasn't too horrible, really.

 

“You will stay still now, do you understand?” He ordered.

“Yes,” Edmund snivelled. “I'm sorry.”

Making sure the goblet was out of the way, Peter bend down and licked a broad stripe along Edmund's creamy skin. From the back of the knee all the way up his thigh and over his ass cheek. Sometimes, he grazed the fleshy parts with his teeth, nibbling, before actually biting down and then soothing the red skin with his tongue. Hard enough even to leave hickeys behind.

He repeated this until both sides were sufficiently cleaned of the stickiness. Edmund's increasingly laboured breathing and leaking cock were an added bonus. Yet, he remained mostly quiet.

Peter placed a kiss right above his hole.

“Very good,” He said. “Another reward is in order, I think.”

A sharp intake of breath was his answer. Peter grinned.

Then he took Edmund's balls into one hand, fondling them quite nonchalantly for a moment. Pulling them a bit back he flattened his tongue against them and licked all the way up to Edmund's hole. He felt him shudder in response.

Continuing to lick, suck, and kiss it, Peter's free hand snaked around to fist Edmund's cock. Unable to endure this mutely, Edmund let out a grateful moan and rocked his hips back into Peter's face or forwards into the tight grip. He couldn't seem to decide himself.

Then Peter finally plunged his tongue into the moist heat. Edmund positively wailed. Wiggling and squirming inside him, jerking his cock and pulling his balls, Peter steadily pushed Edmund to the brink. Until, screaming his brother's name, he spurted his demise into the sheets.

Peter kept those ministrations up throughout it all, before releasing the shaking, ruined Edmund to collapse on the bed.

 

Pleased with the shivering mess before him, Peter licked his fingers clean and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. His own cock stood proud and ready, once more.

He laid a calming hand on Edmund's back. The only reaction he received was a meek grunt and a little inclination of Ed's head toward him. Good enough.

“Come on, turn around,” He coaxed. “I want to go again.”

Throwing him one long pitiable look Edmund still complied, his exhausted muscles rearranging him on his back.

“Keep your legs together and hold them up for me.”

A tiny twitch of disgruntlement rushed over Edmund's eyes. It wasn't because he was tired or unwilling, no, much baser. Like that, with his knees together and his elbows hooked under them, forcing all his body parts close together, he would hardly be able to get his teeth anywhere close to Peter's skin.

Nonetheless, he got into position, presenting his hole dolefully for his brother's ravishing.

 

Ignoring the intent gaze Edmund threw the ceiling, Peter unclothed his dick and slicked it up with spit from his own mouth. Then he lined up. And stopped.

His dick nudged precariously close at his baby brother's entrance. Unsure, Edmund tightened the grip around his legs, not brazen enough, however, to utter any remark. His feet dangled.

Then Peter granted him a devilish smirk. Satisfyingly convinced that Edmund was utterly focused on him again and not just laying back and enduring. Edmund's eyes flashed in realization. He tensed up.

Peter pushed in.

Inch for inch he claimed Edmund's ass, forcing a long, excruciating moan from his younger brother, whose muscles were quivering from the continuous shift of lax to tight in such extremes.

 

Once Peter was fully sheathed, he worked up a steadily increasing pace. After the first breach he was not too concerned with ensuring Edmund felt every thrust intensely. This resulted quickly in Ed being jostled over the sheets. But as long as he kept up those needy sounds Peter would surely be satisfied.

Not that Peter was ever satisfied.

Then he found Edmund's prostate, which had been abused all evening already and was therefore quite oversensitive. Edmund whined and Peter grinned.

 

He meant to reach out a hand to stroke soothingly over Edmund's head but as soon as he came close, Edmund unwound his legs and arms in an almost superhuman speed. He snatched Peter's hand, folded it around until his wrist was properly exposed and bit into it deeply. Immediately, a hot stream of blood flooded out. Edmund sucked it up greedily. His legs fell open around Peter, granting him more leverage.

Unwilling to snag his hand right back as Peter did love this enraptured look on his brother's face very much, he instead just kept fucking him, targeting his sweet spot mercilessly.

 

Then the hormone intensifier set in and Peter could actually feel his dick growing bigger. Quickly, he therefore pulled out until it was fully engorged. Doubting Edmund was even giving it much attention, Peter used his one free hand to fold Edmund's leg higher until it rested on his shoulder. He lined back up again. Nudged and prodded until his fat cockhead settled inside. Edmund's only acknowledgement of that a low mewl.

Then he steadied his hand on the sheets and let his hips shoot forward.

The sudden plunge of the massive girth made Edmund choke on the blood. He had to wrest his face away, yet was unwilling to release Peter's wrist, which resulted in him being sprayed with the red liquid.

Disenabled from further drinking by Peter's ruthless fucking, Edmund's bloody mouth opened in overwhelmed pants. His eyes screwed shut.

 

With the wound still open and bleeding profusely Peter didn't have much time left. He hoisted Edmund's other leg up, as well.

When he made sure they were in the best position and connected at just the right angle for him to fuck Edmund senseless, he was surprised by a hand around his neck.

Edmund pulled him down into a filthy kiss.

Only after an endless minute, they released one another's tongues. Finding their love ensured in each other's eyes, Peter thrust forward.

Quickly, he build up a vicious pace, pistoning relentlessly into Edmund's tight hole. He would grab Edmund's cock again, if he hadn't been convinced it would be limp in his hand, anyway. Still, he entertained the fantasy of doing it regardless, forcing a last, impossible orgasm from that small body. It would be oh so painful. But even now Edmund was barely able to clench around Peter's dick without his face contorting in anguish.

And Peter was so hard, too. Despicably turned on by the helpless, little tears running down his brother's face.

“Peter,” He sobbed. “Peter, Peter, Peter.”

_Yes,_ He wanted to say,  _Cry more, scream more, love me more._

But all the answer his brother could have were the sounds of flesh pounding into willing flesh.

If he could, Peter would draw this out for hours more. Then he felt Edmund's hand tighten in his hair again.

“I can't- You need to come, you're too- too big,” He chocked out between thrusts. “I can't anymore, please- please, come- Peter-!”

Reaching the point of being overwhelmed, Peter pressed a last kiss to Edmund's quivering lips.

"Squeeze me then, drain me of this, too."

And Ed was crying and he was trying. So hard.

As painful as it was for him he managed to push Peter over the edge. A thick stream of semen coating his insides as reward.

 

When they lay down next to each other, Ed was still crying, clinging to Peter's arm and lapping up any blood that still came.

Fondly, Peter stroked the hair from his forehead. Musing that all these hardships were worth it if it meant having his little brother depend on him like this.

 


End file.
